Pain From the Past
by Fudogg
Summary: My version of what Tobey's Dark past could be. Inspired by the end of "Fear Factor". Rated T to be safe. I don't own Three Delivery.
1. Chapter 1

Three Delivery: Pain From the Past

**A/N: So, this is my first attempt at a Three Delivery story, so please be kind. It's really just speculation or my idea of Tobey's dark past, which I thought of after "Fear Factor". I hope it's plausible and entertaining. If not, I apologize; this is my first story with this show and characters. Just so you know, the italics mean that it is a flashback.**

Chapter One

_Kong Li laughed evilly as he stood behind his prize: his master's cookbook. Lying behind Kong Li was the body of his master; killing the old fool had been much easier than Kong Li first expected. Now Kong Li had what he needed to have all the power he desired and to unleash it on Chinatown._

_Getting closer to the book and holding it in his hands, Kong Li grinned as he could almost feel the power of the recipes coursing through his veins. Keeping the book close in one of arms, Kong Li used his free hand to lift the ground below him, making him shoot up through the roof of the temple and out into the streets of Chinatown. Landing safely on the ground, Kong Li picked himself up and opened up the cookbook._

_Raising his hands, the recipe pages ripped themselves out and hovered in the air in Kong Li's grasp. Laughing, Kong Li closed his eyes and used his magic to cause the ground to crack and form a pot out of the pavement. Satisfied, Kong Li set the book and the recipes down and began cooking up Hell for Chinatown._

_*$THREE DELIVERY*$_

_Little did young Tobey Young know as he looked out the window that night, but his life was going to change forever. Sitting on the side of his bed lat at night, little Tobey heard weird and frightening noises coming from outside. Jumping down and hurrying over to his window, the young boy looked down to see a man dressed in dark clothing working in the street._

_The young boy suddenly jumped in surprise as his door opened and his mother stepped in. "Tobey, what are you doing up at this time of night?" she asked._

"_I couldn't sleep…" Tobey replied. "Mom, there's someone out in the street. Whatever he's doing, I have a bad feeling about it."_

"_Relax, hon…" his mother walked over to him and picked him up before walking him over to his bed. Setting him down and putting the covers over him, she said: "Honey, don't worry. I'm sure it's just a street performer. You know there are a lot of those in tourist attractions, right?"_

"_But no one's watching him…" Tobey gripped his sheets._

"_Maybe he just isn't a very good one…" Mrs. Young tried to assure her son that all was as it should be. Bending down and giving him a kiss on the forehead, Mrs. Young turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind her._

_*$THREE DELIVERY*$_

_Finishing the recipe, Kong Li laughed as he raised his hands; a large tidal wave of water emerged and crashed down the roads of Chinatown. Laughing evilly, Kong Li watched the show._

_*$THREE DELIVERY*$_

_A younger Mei Hua sat at the booth of her son's newly opened restaurant. The restaurant had only been opened for a day, and already her son was getting impatient and angry. Mei Hua had tried to tell her son that it was only the first day and that people would come soon, but young Calvin Wu wouldn't hear of any of it. Just 45 minutes earlier, Calvin had left the building to advertise his restaurant to any passerby's. _

_Suddenly, Calvin entered the building as if he were out of breath. "Calvin, did something happen?" she asked her son._

"_You wouldn't believe it, mom!" Mr. Wu gasped. However, before he could go on, Mei Hua could hear the screams of people outside. Jumping from the booth, Mei Hua rushed out of the shop to see people running for their lives as a giant tidal wave came toward them._

_*$THREE DELIVERY*$_

_Mrs. Young came down the stairs and was about to sit on the couch when her husband burst through the door. "Honey, what's wrong?"_

"_You wouldn't believe it!" Mr. Young said frantically. "The entire city is being flooded. I couldn't believe my eyes, but it looks like there is some man in the street that is controlling it!"_

"_You don't mean that man only a couple feet from here?"_

"_Yes." Mr. Young finished. "Come on, we have to get Tobey and get out of here!"_

_*$THREE DELIVERY*$_

_As Mei Hua got closer to where the flood was coming from, she was surprised to see that the perpetrator was none other than Kong Li; her best friend. He as well saw her, and he simply grinned at her as she got closer._

"_Kong Li…" she asked. "How did you get the cookbook?"_

"_Our master met a…unfortunate end." Kong Li said in mock sorrow. "But before he passed, he declared that I was the rightful owner of the cookbook now."_

"_You're lying! You killed our master!"_

"_Well, I see that I was wrong to try to trick you…" Kong Li's grin widened. "You are far too clever to fall for my tricks." As Kong Li spoke, he put his hand into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out an orange fireball. "Let's heat things up, shall we, Mei Hua?"_

_Mei Hua quickly leapt into action, and had jumped to the side before Kong Li blew the fire toward her. Roaring in rage, Kong Li spun around in a circle, trying to hit her, but young Mei Hua was able to evade. Kong Li only succeeded on lighting the nearby houses on fire._

_*$THREE DELIVER*$_

_Mr. and Mrs. Young got to the door to their son's room and nearly kicked it down. When they got inside, they were horrified to see their son cowering by the window, which smoke was entering the room from._

"_What the hell is going on out there?" Mr. Young asked as he walked over to the window. Young Tobey scrambled over to his mother, just in time to miss the sight of the window exploding due to the pressure and heat right in his father's face. As Mr. Young hit the floor with a sharp shared of glass lodged in his neck and his face scorched black, Mrs. Young screamed, grabbed her son by the wrist and led him down the stairs._

_Just as the two were about to reach the door, a beam fell from above and landed on Mrs. Young, pinning her down. Tobey turned around and ran to his mother's side. "Mom, are you okay?"_

"_Groaning in pain, Mrs. Young managed to make out: "Tobey, save yourself! You have to get out!"_

"_But, mommy…" tears started to flow down Tobey's cheeks._

"_Don't worry about me, sweetie." Mrs. Young said firmly, despite the pain. "I'll be fine. I promise."_

_Tobey hesitated to leave his mother, but finally turned and escaped the soon to be blazing inferno after a stern "GO!" from his mother. Just as Tobey got out, the whole house went up in flames._

_Completely oblivious to a child escaping from his fire, Kong Li threw two punches at his former friend, but the enraged Mei Hua blocked them and trapped his arms in place, defeating him with a kick to the gut._

_Kong Li rolled across the cement and came to a halt in front of his fallen book and recipes. Kong Li quickly stood and tried to stuff the recipe pages in his cloak, only to be lifted off his feet. Looking in horror at the woman he had betrayed, Kong Li saw that Mei Hua was lifting him in the air with her mind power._

"_Master never taught me that!" Kong Li could only think of this statement in his shock._

"_Perhaps I was the fool, Kong Li…" Mei Hua got closer to her former friend. "I trusted you; perhaps he never taught you because he could sense what I could not…" With a cold glare, Mei Hua used her mind to toss her new enemy away. Kong Li screamed as he soared through the air and out of sight._

_Looking toward the chaos in city, Mei Hua picked up the cookbook, but soon noticed that the recipes were gone. Cursing, she looked up to see the recipes floating down on the city. She had more than one hard task ahead of her._

_*$THREE DELIVERY*$_

_After getting far away from the tragedy in his life, young Tobey scrambled into an alley before sitting against a wall, bringing his arms around his knees before starting to sob. However, he was brought out of his sorrow as he heard screaming. Tobey suddenly jumped in surprise as a man slammed right into a dumpster._

_As the man slowly got out of the dumpster, Tobey started to shake and cover his eyes. "Please don't hurt me, sir!" Young Tobey begged._

_Watching this pathetic child, Kong suddenly grinned as he got an idea. Stepping closer and kneeling down to the terrified child enough for him to embrace him, Kong Li lied: "You poor thing, I would never hurt you. I can see that you have suffered and are lost. I believe I can help you…"_

End of Chapter One

**A/N: As I said, first story with the show. I hoped you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Three Delivery: Pain From the Past

Chapter Two:

_For some reason unknown to even him, little Tobey felt like he could trust this man. "Why don't you tell Kong Li all about it?" the man said in a comforting voice._

"_Well…"_

"_Don't be afraid, dear boy…" Kong Li naturally acted like he cared._

"_Well, I saw this scary man doing something weird on my street and then my house caught fire! I don't think my parents got out…"_

"_Oh, you poor child!" Kong Li reacted with fake shock and horror. Turning his head in the other direction, Kong Li let lose an evil smile as he reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out a small fortune cookie. Putting a sympathetic look back on his face, Kong Li turned to face the young boy once more and placed the cookie in his hand. "Here, eat this, young…umm, I'm afraid I never got your name…"_

"_Tobey…" Tobey looked at the cookie in his hand. What was it that his mother had said about taking treats from strangers? Or simply talking to strangers, for that matter?_

"_Eat that, it will make you feel better." Kong Li urged. Tobey's unsure look went from the cookie, up to Kong Li and then back to the cookie with these words. Well, this man seemed so nice and he seemed like he wanted to help. Without a second thought, young Tobey brought his hands to his mouth and devoured the cookie in one bite._

_As soon as the cookie went down his throat, Tobey immediately felt the bones inside of him grow; looking at his arms, Tobey could see that they were glowing bright green. However, as soon as it started, the glowing stopped._

_Tobey looked up to look at the now grinning man. "Tobey…" he said dangerously. "What would you do if I told you that I know who is responsible for the death of your parents?"_

_*$THREE DELIVERY*$_

_Mei Hua sighed as she looked up at the sky; her work for the night was done. For as she watched, a light red field appeared in the air; closing her cookbook, Mei Hua turned and headed back to Wu's Garden. She knew that it was only a matter of time until Kong Li returned for the book. She had to be ready._

_*$THREE DELIVERY*$_

"_Calvin?" Mei Hua entered the restaurant to find it empty. This surprised her; she had half expected her son to force her 7 year old grandson to mop the floor. With no answer, Mei Hua let out a sigh as she sat at a table. It was then that she heard a faint sound coming from behind the counter. Getting up and turning around the corner, Mei Hua let out a shocked gasp as she saw her son and grandson with their hands bound in front of them and their mouths gagged. "Calvin!" Mei Hua practically slid across the floor and yanked the gags out of both of her family members. "Calvin, what happened?"_

"_Nana, watch out!" Young Barney shouted suddenly. _

_Mei Hua barely turned around as a young boy with a white streak in his hair jumped up and made contact with her chest with his feet. With a grunt, Mei Hua was thrown against the counter, which she slid across before her back collided with the hard floor. _

_Dazed at first, Mei Hua was brought back to her senses as she heard evil chuckling in front of her. The next thing she knew, a staff was pointed right at her throat and she could see Kong Li standing right by her. The young boy quickly reached his side._

"_Hello, Mei Hua…" Kong Li grinned. "Did you actually think you could stop me from getting what rightfully belongs to me? Now boy, destroy her while I get the cookbook!"_

"_Destroy her?" Young Tobey asked, appalled. "I thought we were just going to call the police…"_

"_You spineless fool!" Kong Li finally showed his true colors. "Do as I command and I might just allow you to live out the rest of your lonely, miserable life as my slave!"_

_This was the exact instant that Mei Hua struck. Although she regretted it, she slid her foot under Tobey's knocking him onto his back. Watching as Kong Li rushes off, Mei Hua grabbed a fork from the counter and placed it in-between Tobey's shirt and the floor, pinning him down._

_*$THREE DELIVER*$_

Mei Hua jumped through the backdoor and onto the roof, ready for an attack from her foe. However, from where she was standing, she could not see Kong Li anywhere. Perhaps he was not here…

_Just as she let her guard down, she was struck from behind. Mei Hua fell to the grass, the cookbook sliding out from her jacket. Panicking, Mei Hua tried to crawl to the book, but Kong Li slammed his foot down over it, before she could reach it. _

_Mei Hua watched helplessly as her enemy picked the book up and opened it; the book hovered in the air as Kong Li chanted a Chinese spell. Moments after Kong Li finished the incantation; a large green insect appeared out of the book and hovered up into the air._

"_Watch, Mei Hua, as I use our master's cookbook to unleash Hell on the world!" Kong Li exclaimed victoriously. Mei Hua looked up at the monstrous insect, only to smile with relief as it stopped in its tracks. The insect had hit the force field. "What the…?" Kong Li demanded in shock as Mei Hua rose to her feet._

"_You've failed, Kong Li!" Mei Hua declared. "Your evil magic is stuck in Chinatown! Now, you will be defeated!"_

_Kong Li brought his head down from his trapped spell with a look of rage. Roaring, Kong Li charged, swinging his fist at his foe as he got close enough. However, Mei Hua easily just grabbed him by the arm and swung him around before letting him loose. Kong Li screamed as he went flying off the roof; Mei Hua reached the ledge just in time to see her former friend fall through an open sewer drain and disappear._

_*$THREE DELIVERY*$_

_By the time Mei Hua got down to the restaurant, she was relieved to see that the young boy was still stuck. Bending down to face him, she could see that the boy had let loose a few tears in his defeat. _

_Turning his head to the woman who had stopped him, young Tobey choked: "Why did you do it?"_

"_What?" Mei Hua asked, oblivious._

"_Why did you kill my parents?"_

End of Chapter Two

**A/N: Yeah, I hope you liked this one. I almost kind of feel like that final battle with Kong Li was kind of sloppy, and yeah, I don't know any Chinese, so I couldn't come up with a spell…**


	3. Chapter 3

Three Delivery: Pain From the Past

Chapter Three

"_Why did you kill my parents?" the young boy had asked. Mei Hua looked away from the child utterly shocked. So, that was what this was about! Kong Li had poisoned the mind of this lost child with his deceit. Mei Hua almost unconsciously rose to her feet and blankly walked over to the counter. _

_Moments later, she returned to the boy carrying a glass with some orange fluid. Bending down, she slowly removed the fork, freeing young Tobey. "Here, drink this…" Mei Hua said gently. The young boy just gave her an odd look? Was she serious? Did she actually believe that he should trust her? "Please, you must trust me." Mei Hua insisted. "Please, just let me help you."_

_Help him? Remembering all too well what had happened the last time some stranger had told him that they wanted to help; Tobey quickly scrambled away, shocking Mei Hua and making her drop the drink, which shattered to the floor, splashing onto Tobey's shirt. _

_Young Tobey quickly made his way to the wall. However, unbeknownst to him, the fluid that had gotten onto him quickly dried from his shirt, making its way into his system; the young boy suddenly blinked. What was he doing here? What happened?_

"_Whe…where an I?" Tobey asked, shaking his head back and forth, trying to find out where he was. His answer suddenly appeared in the form of a woman, followed by a not-so nice looking man and another boy, perhaps two years older than Tobey himself was._

"_Mom, what is he doing here?" The man demanded._

"_As a matter of fact Calvin, I don't know…" Mei Hua smiled as she walked over to the boy. "Hello young man. May I ask who you are and why you are here?"_

_*$THREE DELIVERY*$_

_The next thing Tobey knew, he was curled up in a ball in the corner at the orphanage, while all the other kids were staring at him. After Tobey had told him that he had no idea where his parents were or what he was doing there, they woman had dropped him off here. He didn't know anything about this place or why she had dropped him off here. Were his parents coming to get him? In fact, Tobey was actually frightened; in this small corner, crowded by kids he didn't know, young Tobey felt like he was trapped inside a box of some sort. _

"_So, where's your parents?" one red-headed girl asked._

"_I don't know…" Tobey answered._

"_Well, he's at the orphanage!" an older boy of about 13 replied. "So, the way I see it, his parents are either dead…or he's an unwanted bastard child."_

_What? Were his parents dead? No, it couldn't be!_

"_Hey, that's enough!" a rustling came from the center of the crowd and a small boy around Tobey's age emerged. Right behind him was a young girl with her hair up in pigtails. "Stop picking on him!"_

"_You know, you really ruin all the fun, Yee!" the older boy scoffed as he and the crowd lost their focus on the new meet._

_As soon as the vicious crowd had spread apart, the boy kneeled down beside Tobey. "Don't listen to those guys." He said with a gentle and friendly smile. "It's a terrible thing that you just went through. Those jerks seem to forget that we've all been through the same thing. My name's Sid and this is my younger sister, Sue."_

"_Hi…" young Sue said shyly._

"_Tobey…" Tobey replied. "My name's Tobey. Sid, are my parents…dead?"_

"_If you're here…" Sid said sympathetically. "Then I'm afraid so…It's tough, but no one said that you have to go through this alone." Smiling, the young Sid brought his hand up in front of Tobey. After staring at it for a moment, young Tobey smiled and took his hand, shaking it._

_*$THREE DELIVERY*$_

_Meanwhile, the second Mei Hua got back to Wu's Garden, she sat at one of the booths and lowered her head, preparing to close her eyes and drift off. However, her attempts of sleep were thwarted as young Barney approached her. "Nana…?" he asked._

"_Yes, Barney?"_

"_Why did you send that kid away?"_

"_Barney…" Mei Hua finally lifted her head. "That poor boy has no one. Where he is, someone will find him and give him a good home."_

_*$THREE DELIVERY*$_

_Once Mei Hua had finally been able to fall into a deep slumber, she found herself surrounded by a terrible nightmare. In her dream, Kong Li stood right beside the cookbook as evil green monsters emerged from the pages, swooped down and slaughtered innocent people. Making it even worse, Mei Hua was lying on the ground, powerless. Kong Li laughed evilly at her futile and weak attempts to get up._

"_Seriously, Mei Hua?" he mocked. "Why don't you just stay down and watch as I lay waste to your pathetic son's restaurant? And then, I will finally destroy Chinatown and rule the world!"_

"_No…" Mei Hua tried to get up and fight but found that she had no strength. Kong Li laughed as he raised his staff in order to finish her off, only to be thrown back as someone slammed into him._

_On further inspection, Mei Hua could see that this was a young teenaged girl. She was wearing jeans and a red biking jacket with white stripes on the sleeves. She was wearing a helmet, but Mei Hua could tell that she had her hair up, as well as two bangs that looked almost as if they were daggers. _

_As this unknown girl continued to fight Kong Li, Mei Hua suddenly saw an older boy, with black hair and a smiling and gentle face. He also wore a helmet and wore a brown biking jacket with white stripes. "Come on, Nana!" he said softly. "Give me your hand…"_

_Smiling slightly herself, Mei Hua accepted the boy's hand and stood up just as Kong Li slammed the girl to the ground on her back. "Tobey!" the girl called out as the cackling villain prepared his staff to land the finishing blow. However, Kong Li was once again thrown back as another boy soared through the air and made contact to Kong Li's chest with his foot. Kong Li reeled back through the air and disappeared as the cement gave way; the Earth apparently devouring the evil apprentice; watching this, Nana was shocked. Was this a prophesy and were these children destined to take down Kong Li once and for all? The teenaged forms of these kids dissolved and Mei Hua could see their present forms. She gasped as she saw the young boy from before; the boy who had attacked her._

_*$THREE DELIVERY*$_

_Mei Hua woke with a start and quickly lifted her head. She had something she needed to do._

_*$THREE DELIVER*$_

_The next morning, Mei Hua arrived at the orphanage and entered. She was immediately greeted by the manager, Mr. Zhang. "How may I help you, Ms. Wu?" he asked politely. _

"_I'm looking for three children…" she answered._

"_Well, I think we can help you…" the manager smiled, and pointed toward all of the kids in the room. "These are the kids we have. All of them need a home and a loving parent."_

_Mei Hua looked around through all of the children. For a moment, she became worried that the ones in her dream had been taken. Perhaps the other two were never even here… But, certainly enough, she suddenly saw all three of them, sitting in the corner together._

"_Those three…"_

"_You want all three of them?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Very well, Mrs. Wu…" Mr. Zhang walked through the rows of kids and stopped at the three. Although Mei Hua could not tell what Mr. Zhang was saying, he soon returned, all three following him._

"_Kids…" Mr. Zhang said. "Say hello to Mrs. Wu."_

"_Hello…" all three of them muttered._

_Mei Hua smiled. "Kids, how would you like to come live with me and my family?"_

_The three kids looked like they were in shock. "All three of us?" the one with the black hair asked._

"_Of course…' Mei Hua answered. "I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_*$THREE DELIVERY*$_

_After signing all the paperwork, Mei Hua exited the building and saw all three of the kids standing beside her car. Only the one with the striped hair, Tobey, had an unreadable expression; the other two were overjoyed about finally getting out of the orphanage. _

_Mei Hua started to get nervous. Would this boy remember her dropping him off her in the first place? Would he be mad at her? The answer soon came as the boy launched himself at her in a run. Mei Hua nearly jumped in surprise as the boy wrapped his arms around her stomach in a warm hug. On his face was a warm and thankful smile. _

"_Thank-you…" he said. "For helping us…"_

End of Chapter Three

**A/N: Aw, isn't that sweet? Yeah, I figured that Tobey's personality was a little off, with him being devastated by his new found tragedy. Now comes the lovable Tobey that we all know. So…any of you watch **_**Super Sid**_**? It wasn't as generic as the other episodes without Kong Li. Most episodes without him, such as **_**Let Them Eat Cookies**_**, **_**The Jiangshi **_**(spelling?), **_**Cocoon**_**, **_**Night of the Nian**_** and **_**The Qiang Wall of Chinatown **_**focus on some everyday Joe who comes in contact with a recipe and it causes them to become evil and at the end, they are freed and it's mostly "Oh God! What have I done?" and then life goes on. And then Nana with her "pissed at Sid" face…DAMN! **


	4. Chapter 4

Three Delivery: Pain From the Past

Chapter Four

***Ten Years Later***

A now 15 year old Tobey was forced to watch helplessly as Kong Li laughed evilly as he stood in front of Sid, who was encased in a magical force field. Sue and Nana battled Kong Li; as he was currently being restrained by the Shapeshifter, Tobey watched as Kong Li practically lifted Su off of her feet and slammed her onto her back. Nana looked as if she was about to finish him off, but Kong Li sensed this.

"Not so fast, Mei Hua…" Kong Li taunted her as he reached into his cloak and retracted a small vial. "One misstep and you can watch young Sid fry!"

"You leave him alone, Kong Li!" Nana warned. "It's me you want, remember?"

"Too true, Mei Hua…" Kong Li smiled evilly. "Too true…Tell you what, you bring me the cookbook and I will spare your little reject's life!"

Nana lowered her stance, as if she was about to yield to her enemy, however, Sue rose to her feet and charged at Kong Li. "Sue, no!" Nana tried to warn, but it was too late. Kong Li's foot made contact with Sue's gut, and the young girl was once again thrown to the floor.

Before Nana could reach her old friend, Kong Li poured the vial's contents onto his palm and blew it into Sid's magical prison. Inside the magical prison, electricity formed from the magical ingredients from Kong Li's vial and savagely attacked Sid; the electricity swarming around his body, making the teen scream in agony as his hair stood up on end and the clothes on his back shred.

Being forced to watch this, Tobey couldn't take this anymore! One of his best friends was being cooked like a French fry. Thinking quickly, Tobey brought his foot down on the Shapeshifter, surprisingly making him release him and reel back in pain.

Kong Li laughed as he was able to kick Nana away from freeing Sid. However, Kong Li's evil cackle was cut short as Tobey rammed himself into the villain. Both landed on the ground, Tobey angrily pulled at his hair; as Sid was released from his prison. Growling in annoyance, Kong Li ended Tobey's charade with a punch to the face. Tobey toppled onto his back and Kong Li got to his feet and raised his hands, trapping Tobey in a magical force field.

"Tobey!" Sid shook off the pain he was feeling and tried to run at Kong Li, only to have the evil apprentice, only to have Kong Li quickly trap him in another force field and hurl him away. Sid rolled violently across the ground, hitting a wooden post in the warehouse they were in, shattering it and resulting in Sid flipping across the floor in a somersault fashion. This ended as Sid head first collided with the hard wall. Sid hit the ground hard, only to try to raise himself up and collapse back to the ground, being forced to give in to the dark void of unconsciousness.

"No, Sid!" Sue called out as she witnessed her brother taking the hard hit. She and Nana tried to run over to the injured teen, but were stopped as the Shapeshifter's arms wrapped around them, pinning their arms to their sides and trapping them.

Grinning evilly, Kong Li turned his attention from Nana and the two other defeated teens back to Tobey. Rolling his hands, Kong Li turned the magical prison around, forcing Tobey to look at Kong Li.

"Aw, Tobey…" Kong Li's smile faded a little. "You seem so confused; I can tell you want to know what your Nana meant when she mentioned me taking you back…And all you'd have to do is bring me the cookbook."

"Don't listen to him, Tobey!" Sue called out to him. Panicking, both Sue and Nana fought against the Shapeshifter and were able to hurl him across the room and into the unsuspecting Kong Li.

As Kong Li hit the ground, the magical prison holding Tobey faded and he landed on his feet as Sue and Nana approached him.

"Tobey, are you alright?" Nana asked.

"I'm fine, just go check on Sid!" Tobey replied as Kong Li and the Shapeshifter started to stand.

"Give it up, Kong Li!" Sue shouted, making a fighting stance. Growling, Kong Li pushed the Shapeshifter up to her, but the cowardly creation merely melted itself to the floor and slid away from the ones around him as fast as possible.

As if he were trying to keep from shouting from rage, Kong Li pulled out some powder from his cloak and tossed it into the air, making a portal form. As the three heroes tried to grab him, Kong Li jumped up and escaped as the portal disappeared.

"Damn, he got away!" Sue cursed.

"That does not matter now, Sue." Nana quickly walked over to the unconscious Sid. "What matters now is that we get him to a hospital."

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

About an hour and a half later, all heroes returned back to Wu's Garden. Sid's physical reminder of the brutal battle was a cast around his right wrist and some bandages around his head; as they entered Wu's, Sue remarked. "You are lucky that you made it out with only a broken wrist and a small concussion, bro."

"Yes, he is…" Nana replied. "Sue, would you be as kind as to take your brother up to his room so that he can rest. I'm sure the two of you can take care of Sid's deliveries for a day or two."

As Sue nodded and led her brother to the back room and up the stairs, Tobey sighed and sat at a booth opposite Nana. "What is it, Tobey?" she asked.

"Nana, I'm serious…" Tobey replied. "What does 'Kong Li taking me back' mean?"

End of Chapter Four

**A/n: Sorry if I made Nana and Sue look like weak fighters, it was just kind of needed for the Tobey and Kong Li interaction.**


	5. Chapter 5

Three Delivery: Pain From the Past

Chapter Five:

"Nana, I'm serious…" Tobey had said. "What does 'Kong Li taking me back' mean?" Nana stared at Tobey, hoping that her shock that Tobey had asked again and her fear of this topic. "Nana…" Tobey repeated when Mei Hua didn't respond. "Please, I need to know."

"I told you before, Tobey." Nana replied, her voice shaky at first yet strong at the end. "I don't know what you are talking about. It had to have been that Falun Steamed Fish recipe. Please Tobey, I am tired and I don't want to talk about the recipe now."

"But Nana…" Tobey persisted. "Even Kong Li knew what you were talking about!"

"Tobey, don't you get it?!" Nana shot up from her seat and uncharacteristically shouted. "Kong Li is EVIL! He's tricking you! He's used his cunning wit to trick Sue, to trick me, and now he's trying to get you! Could you at least stop and think for once?" Mei Hua stopped abruptly, the second she realized who she was yelling at. But the damage was already done.

Tobey took a step back. His eyes were wide with shock and sadness. Tobey turned and started to run to the door. "No, Tobey, stop!" Nana called out. "I'm sorry!" But her apology fell on deaf ears; Tobey had reached the exit to the restaurant and had disappeared.

"Nana, is something wrong?" Nana soon realized that Sue was in her presence as he walked up to her side. "I heard yelling. Is everything okay, Nana?"

"No…" Nana turned around and Su could see the genuine regret and fear in her eyes. "I yelled at Tobey when he asked me about what I meant by Kong Li taking him back. And now he's gone!"

"Don't worry, Nana." Sue replied confidently. "Tobey probably just needs to run off some steam. And besides, you can't answer that question. That was the recipe talking, right?"

"No…" As Sue held her Nana in a supportive hug, Sue could hear her Nana speak quietly. "No, it's all true…"

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

Tobey kept on running down the streets of Chinatown until he felt like there was no longer enough air in his lungs to keep him going. Bending over to nearby mailbox, Tobey tried to catch his breath.

And as Tobey gasped for breath, he started to think about Kong Li's offer. He knew that there was something that had happened in the past that he couldn't remember and that Nana was hiding from him. It seemed like Kong Li could be the only one who could tell him.

But giving up the cookbook and condemning Chinatown for this knowledge?

No, he wouldn't give Kong Loser the cookbook. He could get the information, defeat the bad guy and escape with the cookbook! It was perfect! And Nana didn't even have to know.

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

As Tobey reached Wu's Garden, he immediately saw Nana and Sue sitting at one of the booths. Although he couldn't hear, he knew that they were probably talking about him. However, the conversation inside abruptly ended as Tobey could hear Mr. Wu shout from inside the kitchen: "SUE! SID! TOBEY! DELIVERIES! NOW!"

Tobey watched as Sue got up and walked slowly to the back of the restaurant, surprisingly enough, Nana got up and followed. Tobey swung the door open and stealthily walked across the room. 'How to crack the safe that Nana kept the cookbook in?' was the question that plagued Tobey's mind. However, as he tiptoed past the table where Nana and Sue were sitting at, Tobey suddenly noticed the cookbook.

As Tobey got closer to the cookbook, he started to hear thunder building up in the sky. And as he felt the leather of the cover, Tobey heard a clash of lightning in the sky as the lights in Wu's Garden briefly went out and the light from the strike lit the room. Ignoring this omen, Tobey unzipped his jacket and hid the book inside as he re-zipped it and rushed out the door just as the lights came back on.

"Just a moment, Calvin…" Nana walked into the room. "I need to get something." Nana stopped dead in her tracks as she reached the table and found that the book was gone. No, what had happened? Could Kong Li have entered to attack only to find the book? How could she have been so foolish?

"Nana, what's wrong?" Nana heard Sid's groggy voice from behind.

"Nothing, Sid." Nana said. "Just go back to your room and get some more rest. I'll take care of this."

"What, you can't find Tobey in order to force him to take his weekly bath?" Sid asked, half joking and half serious. "I mean, I can smell his scent all over this room."

"No…" Nana's eyes widened in horror. "No, no! Not again! I have to stop him! Kong Li can't do this again! I have to stop him and save Tobey!"

"Tobey's in trouble?" Sid asked. "I can go! I can do it!"

"Sid, you're hurt!" Nana replied. "Just go back up and get more rest, I'll call Sue. Sid, let her handle this." But by the time Nana had gotten her cell phone from her pocket and looked back up, Sid was gone. Cursing, Nana started to dial Sue's number.

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

Kong Li stood in his warehouse lair. His Shapeshifter was supposed to be back with the recipes he had found scattered around the city an hour ago. Kong Li was about to roar with rage when the door opened and Tobey stepped in. "Aw, if it isn't young Tobey…" Kong Li mocked, but his jeer soon turned to amazement as Tobey reached into his jacket and pulled out the cookbook.

"I brought you your damn book." Tobey tossed him the book. "Now tell me what my Nana meant!" Tobey expected to get an answer, but instead the only response was Kong Li's evil cackle. "You fool!" he exclaimed. "You fell right into my trap! Now the cookbook seals your doom!"

"Tobey!" Tobey was shocked to see Sid ram himself into Kong Li, who slammed to the ground, the cookbook flying to the floor. "Tobey, are you insane?!" Sid scorned his friend as he started to get up, only to have Kong Li slide his foot under him. Sid dropped to his knees as Kong Li grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him to the ground. "Tobey, get the book and get out of here!" Sid called out weakly, yet firmly. Tobey bent down and snatched the book and kicked away Kong Li, who was taking a dive for it.

Kong Li slammed onto the ground, but quickly picked himself up just in time to see Tobey disappear out the door. Roaring with rage, Kong Li approached Sid and slammed his foot into the teen's gut.

"They'll be back for me!" Sid said through clenched teeth, this thought being the only thing that was keeping him from crying out in pain.

"I know they will…" Kong Li stopped seething. "They all will…And when they do, you all will be SHRIMP TOAST!"

End of Chapter Five

**A'N: I don't really think this was too much in character. I don't think Tobey would do what he did, but I hope I gave a good scenario. It was kind of an "I'll just get the info and then kick his ass and escape with the book. What a loser" thing**


	6. Chapter 6

Three Delivery: Pain From the Past

Final Chapter:

Tobey ran as fast as he could down the streets of Chinatown. As soon as he reached Wu's Garden, he froze in terror and clutched the cookbook close to him; for the teen saw his Nana standing in the middle of the restaurant room. Her eyes were staring right at him. Well, better go face this like a man…

As Tobey opened the door to Wu's, the bell that alerted any employee to a new customer rang out. Tobey held the book out for his Nana to take, and as he looked up to meet her gaze, he expected his Nana to be angry, but instead she looked relieved.

"Tobey, thank god you're okay!" Nana wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Whoa!" Tobey almost jumped back in shock. "You mean you're not mad at me? I'm not in trouble?"

"Well, I'm not mad at you…" Nana stepped away from Tobey. "But something like this cannot be overlooked. We will talk about your punishment after we save Sid."

"How did you know about Sid?" Tobey asked just as Sue entered from the back.

"Because he isn't with you…" Sue answered. "Besides, when one of us gets captured, it's usually Sid."

"We must think of a plan!" Nana turned and sat the book down on a table and opened it before looking for a recipe.

"But Nana…" Tobey started. "Why aren't you mad at me? I mean, when Sid cooked that re…"

"Because Tobey…" Nana turned to face him. "Because this is my fault; if I had only told you the truth when you asked, you never would have turned to Kong Li. Tobey…Kong Li tricked you. He is the one who is responsible for the demise of your parents."

"And then he lied to you!" Sue added. "After Nana defeated him, you came across him and he lied to you, just like what he did to Nana after he spiked Sid's birthday cake! He told you that it was Nana! That was the night that Nana defeated Kong Li and created the magical barrier."

"But…" Tobey stammered. "Why don't I remember this?"

"I gave you one of these…" Nana walked over to the counter and opened a drawer and pulled out a small vial. "It wiped your memory."

By this point, Tobey looked down with his fists clenched. He was trying to hide the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks by shutting his eyes as tightly as he could. "That's it!" Tobey looked up. "It ends tonight! Tonight Kong Li goes down…for good!"

Tobey turned and started to stomp towards the door, but Sue rushed up and grabbed his shoulder. "Tobey, no!" She pleaded. "Don't sink down to his level. Please!"

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

Back at the warehouse, the Shapeshifter had returned and was just now finishing tying the knot to the ropes that were now binding Sid's wrists behind a pole that held up the rail to the catwalk. Despite the pain the tight ropes caused his now un-bandaged hand, Sid clenched his teeth and strained his head to that he was looking down on Kong Li as the evil apprentice sprinkled some powder over a table. The powder started to glow red and formed into an orb. Kong Li laughed as he jumped up to the catwalk.

"Aw Sid…" Kong Li chuckled. "I see you are interested in my magic. Let me show me show you, my special and honored guest, how this magical orb will destroy Nana Wu and all of her rejects!" Kong Li reached down and pulled Sid's biking helmet from his head and dropped it down on the orb. Sid's curiosity soon turned to fear as his helmet sank into the orb and finally combusted. "Oh don't worry, Sid…" Kong Li relished this moment. "It will only hurt a lot."

"What can I do to help, master?" The shapeshifter asked.

"Just watch over young Sid…" Kong Li scowled. "But even now I sense that you will fail at even this."

Sure enough, at that very moment, a salt-shaker soared through the air and smashed in the Shapeshifter's face. As the dust cleared, the creation instantly started to melt to the catwalk floor before evaporating with a small flash of steam. Roaring with rage, Kong Li whirled around to see Sue and Tobey standing behind their Nana.

"You got that right, Kong-Loser!" Tobey mocked as he started to walk over to his enemy.

"Not so fast!" Kong Li flipped behind his captive and retracted a dagger from his cloak and held it up to Sid's throat. "One more step and you will have young Sid's blood on your hands!"

Tobey lowered his head in submission. "That a boy…" Kong Li grinned. "Now give me the book and maybe, just maybe I will let you all die together!"

"We don't have the cookbook." Sue took off and into a run at Kong Li, only to stop as Kong Li lifted her off of her feet as she became encased in a magical force-field.

"Well, isn't that a shame?" Kong Li replied as he hurled Sue behind him. The force-field released Sue as she slammed onto the catwalk floor behind her brother. Groaning as she rolled onto her stomach, Sue slowly made her way over to Sid and slowly started pulling at his ropes.

"Thanks, Mei-Mei." Sid said with a small grin as soon as the ropes fell away.

"Just glad you're okay, bro…" Sue helped her brother stand. "Now stand back!" Sue then took off and tried to kick Kong Li from behind, but Kong Li reeled his hand back and clenched his fingers down on her throat, strangling her.

"Sue!" Sid called as he ran up from behind, only to be kicked to the floor by Kong Li. Tobey watched as Nana ran up and delivered a blow to Kong Li's legs. Kong Li lost his balance and let go of Sue, who hit the ground and started to cough as Sid came to her aid and Kong Li slammed to the ground. However, he picked himself up and threw blows at his nemesis, only to have her block all of them and kicked him in the stomach. Kong Li fell once more, but was able to kick Nana, making her fall back.

"I grow tired of our constant battles, Mei Hua." Kong Li pulled his red dragon staff out from behind and tried to bring it down at her. Tobey watched this from where he stood and quickly made up his mind. Taking a running start, Tobey soared through the air and planted his foot against Kong Li's back.

Kong Li let out a yell as he whirled around, reaching out and grabbing Tobey's arm as he went over the ledge. "No! Tobey!" Sid called out as both went over. Only a second or two later, they heard Kong Li painfully yell out as there was an explosion and red steam floated around the warehouse.

"Tobey, no!" Sue called as she and her brother and Nana scrambled over and peered down. What they saw devastated them; they saw Kong Li's steaming red dragon staff on the floor, but next to it was the also streaming helmet that had belonged to Tobey.

"Tobey, no…" tears started to stream down Sue's face as her older brother held her closely.

"I had no idea it would end like this…" Nana's voice came. "In my vision…this wasn't supposed to happen!" She closed her eyes as tears started to come down her cheeks.

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

Half an hour after Tobey's sacrifice, Sue, Sid and Nana all sat around a booth at Wu's. "So, what are we going to tell Mr. Wu?" Sue asked. "What are we going to tell everybody?"

"We are going to tell them the truth…" Nana said after a while. "Come to think of it, I never told my own son or grandson the truth. I think that would be the best option."

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

When they first told Mr. Wu and Barney, both had fainted. However, by the time Tobey's funeral had come, they both seemed to be dealing with the news quite well.

After the funeral, Sid and Sue sat at a booth. "Sue, now that Kong Li is gone, I don't know what we're going to do."

"Well Sid, now I guess would be the perfect time to become a normal kid." Sue suggested. "I think Tobey would have wanted it to be that way. He would have wanted both of us to be happy. Don't you think?"

"Look at us, Sue." Sid said after a moment. "We aren't happy. I don't think that it's possible anymore. Without Tobey—Sue, he was my best friend. You don't think that there is a recipe that could…?" Sid started hopefully, but stopped mid-sentence.

"Sid, that's preposterous." Sue started, but looked down soon after. "Maybe we should ask Nana…" She added.

"Ask me what?" Nana walked in suddenly.

"We were just wondering if there is any magic that could, umm…" Sue started, but stopped.

"Bring Tobey back." Sid finished for his sister. "We really miss him. I always knew that it would be hard if anything bad happened to him, but I didn't think it would be this hard."

"It's been hard on us all." Nana sat down right beside Sue. "Even Calvin is actually showing a different attitude around here. But there is no way; at least no way that will have Tobey back to normal. He would be a Jiangshi. I am sorry children, but there is no way."

As soon as Nana had left, Sue sighed. "I guess we just need to accept the truth. Tobey is gone, Sid. And he always will be." Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, Sue got up and left as well.

As soon as he was alone, Sid looked down and narrowed his eyes. "I don't care what they say. You're time wasn't up yet. I'll find a way, Tobey. I'll find a way…"

End

**A/N: And that is the end. Yes, I killed Tobey. I wasn't originally going to, but I had this under tragedy, and it didn't seem to me like the death of Tobey's parents at the beginning qualified enough as tragedy. So, I killed him off. Yes it's sad, but it really does fit. Tobey was like a tragic hero in this, and usually, a tragic hero makes a fatal mistake and dies after learning from said mistake. It really came full circle…Besides, I kind of set up for a possible sequel. IMO, it will probably suck, but if you would like to see a sequel, I'd be willing to write it. **


End file.
